


Начало осени

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diplomacy, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Начало осени

Завернувшись в шерстяной плащ, я пробежала по холодному полу от лестницы в мою башню до покоев Элоизы. Слуг было легко магией убедить не смотреть на меня, особенно учитывая, что я делала это уже сотню раз. Я проскользнула за двери и скинула плащ. В этой комнате почти всегда было тепло по утрам из-за того, что окна смотрели на восток. Мягко светило солнце.  
Кровать стояла как раз между двух окон. Балдахин закрывал её от утренних лучей, поэтому Элоизу часто приходилось будить. Я залезла под одеяло и обняла соню.  
\- Вставайте, Ваше Величество, Вы же не хотите проспать последний день лета.  
Элоиза что-то невнятно пробормотала.  
\- Вы уже пропустили завтрак.  
\- Ты врёшь, - уже отчётливее сказала она. - Завтрак не принесут без моего приказа.  
\- Скоро прибудет почта.  
Элоиза села на кровати. Как же я любила видеть её такой, расслабленной и настоящей.  
\- Хорошо, Офелия, - мягко сказала она. - Принеси камзол, пожалуйста.  
Я выбралась из тёплого гнёздышка, подошла к гардеробной и достала дневной костюм Элоизы и чёрное платье для себя. Кроме нашей горничной Джульетты, никто не знал, что половина моей одежды хранилась в шкафу у королевы.  
Мы помогли друг другу одеться. Это был наш почти каждодневный ритуал. Элоиза не очень любила беспокоить слуг, а мне просто нравилось отсутствие необходимости смотреться в зеркало.  
Не знаю, почему Элоиза настаивала на том, чтобы носить корсет, хотя в остальном одевалась по-мужски. Видимо, ей было лень самой постоянно поддерживать королевскую осанку.  
Я зашла в кабинет, а Элоиза выглянула за дверь и спросила дежурного слугу, Жераля, готова ли почта. Он наверняка, как обычно, кивнул, а затем пошёл вниз.  
Я окинула взглядом свой стол (полный порядок), а затем стол Элоизы. На нём был упорядоченный хаос бумаг и старых гусиных перьев. Их давно пора выкинуть ещё с того момента, как я подарила ей вечное металлическое перо. Не сказать, что это была моя любимая работа, но я по-своему ей гордилась. Ещё со времени ученичества мне хорошо удавались мелкие вещи.  
Элоиза тоже вошла и села за стол. Как раз в этот момент раздался стук - почта прибыла. Я подошла к Жералю и взяла у него серебряный поднос с ворохом писем, затем вернулась в кабинет и приступила к инспекции.  
Большинство предназначалось мне как советнице королевы по магическим делам и представляло собой письма из разных маленьких городов и деревень, наверняка с просьбами прислать им магов. С этой задачей справиться довольно легко.  
Самые аккуратно запечатанные письма, разумеется, были адресованы Элоизе. Я подняла последнее большое письмо и… увидела тонкую шкатулку.  
\- Интересно, что это, - хмыкнула я.  
Элоиза подняла голову и охнула. Это мне совершенно не понравилось. Что-то было не так.  
\- Давай сюда, - немного резко сказала она, протянув руку.  
Я отдала ей шкатулку и села за стол. Элоиза, наоборот, встала и пошла к стене напротив. Нажала на углы висевшей там картины и открыла потайную дверцу, за который был магический шкафчик. Я, как всегда, посмотрела на него с завистью. Работа самого мастера Элмайдера.  
Шкафчик светился фиолетовым, пока Элоиза не приложила к нему руку. Тогда он погас и открылся. Элоиза достала небольшой ключ, затем закрыла шкафчик и дверцу.  
Уже сев за стол, она открыла шкатулку и погрузилась в чтение лежавшего там письма. С моего места было видно, что текста там немного, но Элоиза всматривалась в буквы не менее пяти минут.  
Наконец она повернулась ко мне с совершенно потерянным видом и сказала:  
\- Похоже, нам объявили войну.

Содержание письма было таково:  
“Достопочтимая королева Элоиза из Висконии!  
От лица нашего Совета вынуждены сообщить, что нами ведётся рассмотрение возможности объявления Вашему государству войны. Более подробные сведения Вы сможете получить у нашего посла. Нижайше советуем сделать это как можно скорее.  
Государственный Совет Баошии”.  
\- Чёртовы словоплёты, - прошипела я.  
\- Придётся срочно устраивать Скромный Приём, - простонала Элоиза. - Ненавижу.  
Я кивнула и вышла из комнаты.  
\- Жераль, позови главную кухарку и церемониймейстера.  
\- Хорошо, госпожа, - немного встревоженно ответил слуга и снова отправился вниз.  
\- И да, завтрак! - крикнула я вдогонку.  
Я вернулась к Элоизе. Она, сгорбившись над столом, быстро писала что-то, чуть сильнее, чем нужно, нажимая на перо. Неудивительно, что гусиные так быстро приходили в негодность.  
\- Ещё нужно срочно послать гонца за послом, - бормотала она. - Или лучше ворона, так быстрее?.. Нет, будет слишком неуважительно, так нельзя.  
Я подошла к бедняжке и обняла её за плечи.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - сказала я. - Могу чем-то помочь?  
\- Да, позови Габриэля и попроси принести завтрак, я просто умираю.  
\- Завтрак скоро будет, - я уткнулась носом ей в макушку, постояла так немного, с неохотой оторвалась и пошла выполнять поручение.

Габриэль был во дворе и разминался с охранниками. Те уже выдохлись, а он, судя по всему, только разогрелся. Ничего, скоро и он устанет.  
\- Габриэль, здравствуй. Срочно к королеве, есть задание.  
\- Есть! - задорно ответил гонец и побежал по лестнице в замок.  
Я решила ненадолго остаться на свежем воздухе и вдохнуть немного уходящего лета. Деревья уже начали желтеть, раньше, чем обычно. Сейчас это казалось плохим знаком.

Когда я вернулась, Элоиза сидела в кабинете и прямо там ковырялась в тарелке. Перед ней сидели кухарка и церемониймейстер, Джейн и Лепкер, с таким же встревоженным видом, что и Жераль. Скромные Приёмы были делом редким и ничего хорошего не означали, потому что обычно для встречи с послами других стран устраивалось что-то более пышное и сразу для всех.  
\- Общие детали вы поняли, - наконец сказала Элоиза. - Накрываем в малой столовой, как можно меньше слуг. Три прибора, одно блюдо. Обойдётся, - она почти злобно воткнула вилку в кусочек мяса.  
\- Да, мэм, - почти хором ответили слуги и ушли.  
Элоиза откинулась на спинку кресла и вздохнула.  
\- Теперь всё хорошо, - наигранно сказала она. - Голод не мучает, значит, всё хорошо.  
На неё было больно смотреть, но я знала, что сейчас её трогать не стоит.  
\- Оставишь меня на пару часов? - спросила она, будто отвечая на мои мысли.  
\- Точно? - на всякий случай переспросила я.  
\- Да. Посиди в своём саду, ты же так любишь такую погоду.  
Я немного удивилась тому, что она нашла в себе силы посмотреть в окно непустым взглядом.  
\- Конечно, - я присела в реверансе, взяла книгу со своего стола и ушла.

Читать было невозможно: очередной недалёкий автор разглагольствовал об эльфах как о зачинателях магического искусства. И зачем только Коллегия рассылает этот бред?  
Но это была слабая и неубедительная попытка отвлечься. Мысли сами собой перетекли в тяжкие воспоминания.  
От любого упоминания войны Элоизу предсказуемо бросало в дрожь. Последние две унесли жизни предыдущих королей: её отца и брата. Теперь, конечно, Собрание министров не пустит королеву на поле боя, хотя Элоиза и была готова сражаться в передних рядах.  
Пять лет мира показали, что она вполне справляется со своими обязанностями, несмотря на достаточно юный возраст. Возможно, со стороны внешняя политика Висконии теперь казалась слишком слабой, но это было лучшее, что могла предложить дипломатия. Во времена, когда все вокруг хотят отломить себе лакомый кусочек земли, на которой расположилась Вискония: выход к морю, плодородные поля и лес с редкой древесиной - Элоиза приняла решение максимально избегать всяческих конфликтов.  
Я ещё раз попыталась сменить ход мыслей и обратила взгляд на краснеющие ягоды на деревьях в саду. Скоро настанет пора их собирать, варить настои и зелья. Это занятие я тоже любила, хоть и не так сильно, как металломастерство, но предвкушение поры, когда ощущаешь себя по-настоящему магом, было прекраснее всего. Хотя если вспомнить восторг в глазах Элоизы… Надеюсь, я снова увижу его не позднее, чем через месяц.  
Кажется, два часа прошло. Пора возвращаться, время обеда.

Обедать мы решили в той же малой столовой, чтобы морально подготовиться. Я, как всегда, села по левую руку от Элоизы. Она выглядела живее, чем после завтрака, но по глазам было заметно, что она плакала. Мне очень хотелось взять её за руку и не отпускать.  
\- Габриэля всё нет, - притворно бодро сказала Элоиза. - Если он не явится с минуты на минуту, я… - и она затихла.  
Я на всякий случай оглянулась - за окнами никого не было. Я встала и обняла Элоизу, она обняла меня в ответ, крепко обхватив талию. Казалось, я даже через корсет чувствовала, как дрожат её холодные-холодные руки. Я вдохнула запах её пшеничных волос.  
\- Ты справишься.  
\- Я знаю. Я должна.  
\- Ты правда справишься.

Вскоре Габриэль вернулся и принёс хорошие (да ведь?) новости. Посол, как и ожидалось, обещался прийти сегодня вечером. Когда гонец ушёл, Элоиза решительно схватила меня за руку и повела в спальню. Пока мы шли, я старательно отводила взгляды слуг. Сейчас это было сложно. Но дошли мы без происшествий.  
Элоиза села на кровать и сказала:  
\- Мне нужно уснуть. Я хочу, чтобы ты побыла со мной. Пожалуйста.  
Я не понимала, почему она просит об этом. Я всегда готова быть с ней. Мы легли, и она тут же уснула, как ребёнок, у меня в руках.  
Жаль, что магия недостаточно сильна, чтобы спасти нас сейчас.

Элоиза проснулась от тонкого звона лунных часов где-то через сорок минут. В это время должна была прийти главная фрейлина, чтобы помочь с подбором одежды. Алайна прекрасно разбиралась в том, что подходит для любого события и произведёт правильное впечатление.  
Войдя, она с порога сказала:  
\- Нужно что-то скромное и желательно не этот Ваш военный камзол, - девушка поморщилась, прошла к шкафу и открыла отделение с торжественными костюмами. - Вот это подойдёт, я думаю.  
Её выбор пал на прямое белое платье с обшитым серебряной нитью воротом. Элоиза смиренно кивнула. Она была равнодушна к обычной женской одежде, но понимала, что сейчас любой намёк на военную форму совершенно не к месту.  
\- Через два часа снова приходи сюда, надо будет разобраться с причёской, - сказала фрейлине Элоиза. - Я схожу проверить, как идёт подготовка.  
Посол должен был прийти к шести, времени было достаточно, поэтому, оставшись в покоях Элоизы одна, я решила расслабить голову и сделать пару набросков для новых лунных часов.  
Вскоре я уже начертила циферблат и гномон и даже приступила к написанию заклинаний для отслеживания времени. Кто-то считает, что эльфы (которых на самом деле никогда не существовало) могли творить с помощью магии нечто большее, чем полезные устройства вроде сберегательных шкафчиков, часов и пишущих перьев. Но магия, по крайней мере, сейчас - всего лишь такое же мастерство, как ювелирное и кузнечное дело. Да, конечно, знаменитые маги, например, Элмайдер, могли заклинать движущую систему целого корабля, но большинству это не было доступно. Как и мне. Поэтому в мои обязанности входили в основном управленческие задачи, а само использование магии превратилось в обычное увлечение.  
Вскоре Элоиза вернулась в кабинет и погрузилась в чтение бумаг. Это тоже помогало ей расслабиться, хотя, по сути, было серьёзной работой.

Два часа пролетели незаметно, как и подготовка внешнего вида королевы. Мне, как секретарю, не требовалось выглядеть вычурно, поэтому Алайна, почти не глядя, одобрила мой наряд и причёску.  
В дверь постучали, и один из слуг, войдя, сообщил, что карета посла уже подъезжает. Мы с Элоизой поспешили к главному входу. В холле Королева села в кресло, а я встала чуть позади.  
Когда посол вошёл, Элоиза горделиво встала (ради этого она и садилась) и протянула ему руку поистине королевским движением, то ли для рукопожатия, то ли для поцелуя. Я присела в реверансе. Посол чуть ли не грубо кивнул. Слуга объявил, что ужин подан, и мы отправились в столовую.  
Ужин прошёл достаточно чинно, и когда еда закончилась и блюда унесли, настало время самих переговоров.  
Элоиза сидела, сплетя пальцы под подбородком и пристально смотрела на посла. Я достала перо и бумагу, чтобы записывать важные моменты. Посол нахмурился и резко сказал:  
\- Полагаю, Вы получили послание Совета, но оно показалось Вам расплывчатым и недостаточно подробным. Я только вернулся из столицы и нахожусь здесь, чтобы сообщить Вам детали наших намерений. Но я хотел бы сделать это наедине.  
Элоиза вспыхнула - незаметно для посла, но так, что я, привыкшая к её поведению, легко это заметила.  
\- Мне важно присутствие моего секретаря, - ответила она. - Но раз уж Вы так желаете...  
Я встала и вышла сама. Села в кресло, стоявшее рядом с окном, и попыталась прислушаться. В какой-то момент я перестала слышать голос Элоизы, хотя посол периодически замолкал. Наверно, она стала говорить значительно ниже, что говорило о том, что она разозлилась, но пыталась этого не выдать.  
Теперь тишину нарушал только голос посла. Слов было почти не разобрать, но я пару раз услышала “корабль” и “недопустимое нарушение”. Это, к сожалению, ни о чём мне не говорило, разве только послужило напоминанием о том, что между нашей страной и Баошией проходила морская граница с крупными портами по обе стороны, где базировался и тот, и другой флот. Никаких вестей о нарушении границы нам не приходило. Хотя, может, министр морской и наземной обороны за двое суток путешествия посла просто не успел сообщить об этом. Крайне неожиданно с его стороны, несмотря на то что сегодня был первый день после выходных.

Дверь наконец открылась, и Элоиза с послом вышли из комнаты. Королева попросила слугу проводить посла, и когда они покинули комнату, повернулась ко мне. Её притворное спокойствие уже дало трещину.  
\- Всё не так плохо, - сказала она. - По крайней мере, учитывая имеющиеся у нас данные. Ещё бы этот чёртов посол не вёл себя как свинья!..  
Затем Элоиза рассказала мне, что дело было в якобы совершённом нападении на корабль Баошии, который находился в опасной близости к границе. Он чуть ли не затонул, но никто не пострадал, разве только что была повреждена обшивка.  
\- Я пообещала послу лично разобраться в этом, поэтому завтра мы едем в Арел.  
\- Звучит хорошо, - выдохнула я.  
Относительно радостные новости даже временно смягчили мою нелюбовь к этому портовому городу. Правда, мне всё ещё не хотелось, чтобы Элоиза ехала туда сама. Как максимум, этим должен был бы заняться министр обороны, а скорее, его заместитель, но нет, “на передовую” должна была выйти, как и её предшественники, именно королева. Возможно, это была какая-то уловка со стороны Баошии, но Элоиза вряд ли бы в это поверила, поэтому я не стала озвучивать своё предположение. 

По пути в покои Элоиза раздала слугам приказы на завтра: в первую очередь вызвать министра обороны в её кабинет не позднее девяти утра. Как только мы зашли в спальню, Элоиза завалилась на кровать и очень устало вздохнула.  
\- Ты хорошо держалась с послом, - сказала я.  
\- Это было сложно, но я понимала, что если я заколю его шпилькой, начнутся проблемы посерьёзнее. Надо отдохнуть. Помоги мне снять это дурацкое платье.  
Зная её, я могла с точностью сказать, что “отдыхать” она будет, сидя полночи в кабинете за книгами, прямо в нижней рубашке, укутав ноги плащом. Но я чувствовала себя по-настоящему устало, поэтому решила пойти спать в свою комнату. Я помогла Элоизе снять корсет, поцеловала её на ночь, подобрала плащ, лежавший на полу с самого утра, и вышла.

Моя комната располагалась в башне на этой же стороне замка. Этажом ниже была лаборатория, а выше - обсерватория, то есть всё, что нужно магу. Здесь было достаточно уютно, чтобы почувствовать нужное для работы вдохновение, но всё равно чего-то не хватало.  
Я поднялась в спальню. В комнате было ещё светло, но у меня больше не было сил наслаждаться последними часами лета.

***  
На следующий день мне надо было проснуться не позже девяти, чтобы успеть на встречу с министром. Не могу сказать, что мною руководили рабочие обязательства, скорее любопытство.  
Вставать было тяжело, потому что за окном всё было серо и почти темно из-за набежавших грозовых туч. Было очевидно, что лето закончилось, но верить в это не хотелось. Я быстро оделась и поспешила в кабинет.  
Министр уже стоял в проходной комнате с непонимающим видом. Судя по всему, ему ещё ничего не успели доложить, либо сообщение, принесённое вороном, объяснило ему столько же, сколько Элоизе - послание от Совета Баошии. Я поприветствовала его и прошла в кабинет. Королева уже была там и выглядела так, будто вчера ничего не случилось. Она сказала мне позвать министра и в деталях рассказала ему о происшествии.  
\- Я запрошу у своих заместителей, но такой информации нам не поступало. Тем более, наши корабли были максимально отведены от границы, а большинство вообще стоит в доках на обслуживании.  
\- Это не отменяет подозрительности ситуации, но только усиливает её, - задумчиво протянула Элоиза. - Найдите мне человека, достаточно проницательного, чтобы помочь мне разобраться с этим. Я поеду в Арел лично. На время моего отсутствия меня будет заменять парламент, включая Вас, но я не думаю, что за полторы недели что-то случится.  
\- Лично? Всего на полторы недели? - удивился министр.  
У меня, если честно, к Элоизе были те же вопросы. Одна только поездка в Арел занимала полтора дня, а уж расследование загадочного дела государственной важности…

Ближе к обеду министр прислал своего личного помощника Стюарта, молодого офицера. Он был лучшим студентом в академии и любил, как рассказал министр, решать мудрёные задачки параллельно с чтением трактатов по логике. Элоизу по такой характеристике он вполне устроил, и она отправила его домой собирать вещи для поездки.  
\- Офелия, ты, разумеется, едешь со мной, - сказала она, когда офицер ушёл. - Парламент справится сам, воронью почту никто не отменял. Я подозреваю, что здесь как-то была задействована магия, поэтому ты мне нужна.  
\- Конечно, Ваше Величество. Я схожу за Джульеттой, чтобы мы тоже могли подготовиться к путешествию.

Сложить вещи на полторы недели не составило большого труда. Элоиза, разумеется, планировала всё это время ходить в непачкающемся походном костюме, что вызвало бы негодование Алайны. Я едва уговорила её взять ещё что-то менее практичное, но более удобное. Не то чтобы эта готовность королевы к действию меня сильно пугала, но казалось подозрительной. Она вела себя чуть хаотичнее, чем следовало бы, да и чем обычно.  
Ко всему прочему, она приказала кучерам не останавливаться на ночь, а только сменить лошадей, чтобы мы успели в Арел за сутки. Я надеялась, что по дороге мы немного отдохнём в охотничьем домике её отца, но это Элоизу не устроило, хоть она и любила это место.  
Однако за время дороги она смогла успокоиться. Единственное, о чём я (и, наверное, она) жалела, так это о том, что я не могла держать её за руку при нашем спутнике.

Ночью мне удалось заснуть под шум ветра, хоть и было достаточно холодно. Я притворилась, будто положила голову на плечо Элоизы уже во сне, но прикорнувший на сидении напротив Стюарт, похоже, вообще не обратил на это внимание. Уже проваливаясь в сон, я услышала, как Элоиза усмехнулась и осторожно погладила меня по волосам.

Утром, где-то через пять часов после рассвета, пришло время снова менять лошадей. Мы решили воспользоваться остановкой и подкрепиться, для чего достали походные кружки и небольшие булочки. Настой в кружках был ещё горячим; их заклинал один из столичных мастеров, который много зарабатывал на подобном снаряжении. Но нельзя отрицать, работа была хорошая.  
\- Офелия, отправь ворона в резиденцию, - приказала Элоиза, когда мы закончили завтракать. - Нужно предупредить их, что мы прибудем примерно через семь часов.  
Я кивнула и отправилась к карете. На её крыше была установлена комфортная птичья клетка. Сейчас в ней сидела одна ворониха (а могло поместиться до трёх). Я быстро написала записку с сообщением, аккуратно достала птицу. Она ласково каркнула мне, наверно, от радости, что сейчас разомнёт крылья. Я привязала записку к лапке воронихи, на всякий случай повторила заклинание навигации, чтобы она не заблудилась, и отпустила птицу. Судя по выбранному ей направлению, она полетела туда, куда нужно.  
Кучеры закончили запрягать лошадей и сели на свои места. Элоиза и Стюарт сели в карету, и мы уже были готовы отправиться дальше, как прогремел гром, и начался сильный дождь.  
\- Затянется надолго, - вздохнул старший кучер.  
\- Если это так, - решительно сказала Элоиза, - то один из вас поедет в карете с нами. Нечего зря мокнуть.  
Младший кучер радостно присоединился к нам, а второй достал из сундуков непромокаемые накидки для лошадей и плащ для себя. Тоже работа того мастера по походному снаряжению.  
Мы наконец тронулись. Через какое-то время Элоиза элегантно зевнула, прикрыла глаза, просидела так какое-то время и аккуратно положила голову мне на плечо. Я порадовалась этой маленькой "мести". Около пяти минут я слышала её сбивчивое дыхание, обычное для бодрствующего человека, но потом она расслабилась и уснула по-настоящему. Я старалась не сильно улыбаться, глядя на наших спутников, и попыталась осторожными жестами объяснить, что такова участь помощницы королевы, и что я должна делать всё ради её спокойного сна.  
Через пару часов старший кучер не выдержал напора дождя и поменялся. Погода становилась всё хуже.

Когда мы прибыли, на небе было совсем темно от туч, хотя до заката было ещё далеко. Элоиза первым делом спросила встретившего нас слугу, приехал ли адмирал, ответственный сейчас за действие флота в этом порту, и получив положительный ответ, отправилась в замок, как будто дождя и не было. Я попросила слуг разгрузить вещи и побежала за ней.  
Адмирал ждал в зале и нервно вскочил. Напрямую с королевой ему предстояло беседовать впервые. Я не совсем представляла, насколько он был в курсе всей этой истории, успел ли министр обороны просветить его.  
\- Ваше Величество, приветствую! Я получил письмо от министра, он писал, что Вам срочно понадобится помощь и подробная информация о состоянии флота. Могу ли я спросить, в какой связи?  
Элоиза нахмурилась и бросила:  
\- Это государственная тайна.  
Адмирал смутился ещё больше и, набрав воздуха, начал отчёт. Рассказывал он долго, и на первый взгляд полезной информации не было. Однако Элоиза слушала его очень внимательно.  
\- У меня осталась пара вопросов, адмирал. Возможно, при подготовке Вашего доклада Вы не обратили на это внимание, так как обычно это того не стоит, но… Были ли какие-то странные случаи в последнюю неделю? Пьянство матросов, случайные переходы через границу, что-то, что могло кому-то не понравится?  
\- Никак нет, Ваше величество. Весь состав ведёт себя замечательно. Некоторые, бывает, слишком веселятся, но на то и нахождение в порту. Всё-таки ребята наконец-то дома.  
\- Понятно… А от своих коллег из Баошии никаких вестей не получали?  
\- Нет. Как всегда, держатся нелюдимо.  
\- Значит, сразу ко мне… - задумчиво прошептала королева. - Спасибо за отчёт, адмирал. Сопроводите ли меня в сам порт?  
\- Что Вы, Ваше величество, в такую погоду? На море почти шторм разыгрался, я не готов Вами так рисковать!  
\- Ну что же, тогда я пока подумаю над Вашим докладом, а завтра с самого утра поеду с визитом в порт. По возможности, предупредите людей, чтобы они не сильно испугались меня. Но, если Вы боитесь промокнуть, можете остаться ночевать в замке, я приглашаю.  
\- Нет-нет, я отчалю… поеду к себе, - адмирал щёлкнул каблуками, отдал честь и вышел.  
Элоиза села в кресло, откинулась и поиграла пальцами на подлокотнике. В её голове явно крутились шестерёнки. Я тоже попыталась подумать о загадке, но почувствовала себя слишком усталой с дороги. Да и хорошо разбираюсь я только в магии...  
\- Всё это очень странно, - протянула Элоиза. - Надеюсь, завтра мы узнаем побольше. А сейчас сходи прикажи подать ужин и нагреть воду для ванны.

Слуги явно были рады заняться чем-то полезным для королевы - слишком уж часто резиденция пустовала. Через двадцать минут после ужина наши ванные комнаты уже были полностью подготовлены.  
На полке в той, которая была ближе к моей спальне, до сих пор стоял флакон с зельем для сохранения температуры воды, которое мы оставили здесь, когда приезжали в резиденцию на первые месяцы лета. Я открыла бутылочку, хотя и не собиралась использовать зелье, вдохнула тонкий запах шиповника и кувшинки и на пару минут погрузилась в воспоминания.  
Немного отогревшись в горячей воде и отмывшись от дорожной пыли (хотя точнее будет сказать "грязи", если брать в расчёт погоду), я вылезла из ванны, вытерлась мягким полотенцем и решила, что лучше сходить проведать Элоизу.  
В спальне её ещё не было, из смежной ванной комнаты слышался плеск. Я села на кровать и попыталась собраться с мыслями и составить план своего вклада в расследование. Во-первых, надо приготовить инструменты, которые я взяла с собой. Это был стандартный набор "для допросов", но никак не связанный с пытками. Просто лупа для поиска следов магии, маленький вибрирующий шарик, показывавший, верит ли человек в свои слова, и компас, указывающий на сокрытые магией изменения (что вообще встречалось редко). Инструменты достались мне от моего предшественника, и пользоваться ими мне ещё не приходилось, хотя я и посещала семинары по судебной магии. Во-вторых, нужно всё-таки разузнать у Элоизы план её действий, потому что сама я уже ни капли не разбиралась в происходящем.  
Элоиза вышла из ванной комнаты, как только я подумала о ней. Она была вся покрыта румянцем, мокрые волосы завязаны в узел. На ней была надета подаренная мной нижняя рубашка с синей вышивкой.  
Элоиза улыбнулась мне, подошла к кровати и стала закрывать занавеси балдахина. Я залезла в кровать с ногами, недоумевая, зачем она это делает. Ветер за окном уже утих, ночь обещала быть тёплой. В итоге Элоиза тоже забралась в постель и задёрнула последние занавеси за собой.  
\- Что?.. - попыталась спросить я, и в темноте почувствовала на губах её поцелуй.

***  
Я проснулась немногим позже рассвета. С той стороны кровати, где спала Элоиза, уже было пусто. Но я ещё не успела до конца стряхнуть с себя сон, как услышала из ванной комнаты её голос: она бормотала себе под нос, и это звучало раздражённо.  
Я подошла к ней. Как и ожидалось, она не могла распутать вчерашний узел из волос.  
\- Давай я тебя расчешу, - предложила я.  
\- Конечно, спасибо, - с облегчением вздохнула Элоиза.  
Я отправилась за расчёской. Около зеркала лежали и зачарованные гребни, и обычные, один из которых я и взяла. Пусть магическими и легче распутывать волосы, но с простыми уходит больше времени, которое я рассчитывала потратить на расспросы о плане Элоизы.  
Тем временем она уже села на пол и положила голову на кровать, раскинув волосы по одеялу.  
\- С чего начнём расследование? - спросила я.  
\- Пожалуй, сначала надо изучить обстановку у нас в порту, этим займётся Стюарт. А мы с тобой до полудня посетим моряков с визитом, чтобы было оправдание тому, что королева вдруг приехала в Арел. Затем… - Элоиза задумалась ненадолго, потом продолжила, - надо будет послать ворона в баошийский порт, чтобы завтра наведаться к ним. Вечером выслушаем отчёт Стюарта и уже тогда примем решение, что делать дальше. Но я подозреваю, что это был саботаж, поэтому надо как-то проникнуть на сам корабль. И этим займёшься ты.  
Я вздохнула, потому что ожидала подобного. Я не сомневалась, что Элоиза сможет изобразить (точнее, продемонстрировать) праведный гнев и выбить мне пропуск на место действия, но что делать дальше, я не имела понятия.  
Но вот все узелки в золотых волосах были распутаны, мы оделись (синее платье для советницы, нарядный зелёный камзол для королевы) и спустились к завтраку. По пути по длинным лестницам лицо Элоизы несколько раз меняло выражение, и я взяла её за руку, пытаясь успокоить. И, по крайней мере, двери столовой она распахнула уже бодро и энергично.  
Завтрак был короткий и сытный. Элоиза отдала Стюарту распоряжения, и он отправился в порт. Мы же пошли на пляж, путь к которому лежал через сад.  
\- Жаль, что мы не прогулялись с тобой в последний день лета, - в какой-то момент на одном из поворотов изощрённых и путаных дорожек сказала Элоиза.  
\- Забудь, - ответила я. - Впереди ещё много таких дней.  
\- Я очень боюсь войны.  
Это было неожиданно, но ответ пришёл в голову сам собой:  
\- Это разумно, но сейчас необоснованно. Я верю в твою версию с саботажем.  
Я остановилась и посмотрела Элоизе в глаза. Она выглядела грустной и уставшей, приоткрывшей занавес спокойствия и показавшей страх, который мучил её каждый день и почти каждую ночь.  
\- Я пытаюсь… - сказала она, - казаться бодрой и уверенной, но это не так. Я высказываю мысли, которые не убеждают меня саму.  
\- Всё обойдётся, - возразила я.  
\- Но если Баошия объявит нам войну, что помешает другим странам дождаться, пока сражения не истощат нас, и не напасть? Раньше их сдерживал Пакт, но после такой очевидной провокации им будет наплевать!  
Что-то в моей груди ухнуло вниз. Я даже не думала об этом, моей единственной реакцией было волнение за эмоциональное состояние королевы, но она, как ей и полагается, уже предположила и самое худшее.  
Я металась между тем, чтобы обнять её или просто взять её руки в свои.  
\- Пожалуйста, Элоиза… я не могу тебя утешить разумными доводами, это вне моих способностей. Но почему-то я верю, что на этот раз всё обойдётся. Может, эльфийская магия и правда существует и сейчас подсказывает мне это.  
Элоиза слабо улыбнулась.  
\- Это совсем не похоже на тебя, - сказала она, вытирая проступившие слёзы.  
Я приблизилась к ней.  
\- Ваше Величество… я знаю Вас и Ваши способности к дипломатии. Я знаю, что Вы и наша страна с достоинством выйдете из этой ситуации. Я знаю тебя.  
\- Офелия, спасибо.  
Я не выдержала и взяла её лицо в ладони. Она сначала смотрела мне в глаза, но потом опустила свои, чуть скошенные, на мои губы. От этого взгляда у меня всегда сбивалось дыхание, каждый раз он выглядел так тепло и нежно.  
Я легко поцеловала её, и мы какое-то время стояли обнявшись. Иногда Элоиза вздрагивала и тихо всхлипывала, но через несколько минут успокоилась.  
Держась за руки, мы продолжили идти в направлении пляжа. До поездки в порт оставалось не так много времени - хватило только на то, чтобы чуть-чуть полюбоваться спокойным морем и мелкой рябью волн и вернуться.

Моряки встретили нас ликованием. Элоизу вообще любили в народе, для которого она много что сделала за время своего правления. Именно для мореплавателей она обеспечила поставку южных фруктов из Тассии и на время мира перевела службу с военной на исследовательскую, что дало бывшим солдатам больше прав и возможность сойти на берег с каким-никаким образованием.  
Эту идею уже давно лелеял её отец, сам в душе и своих мечтах первооткрыватель, не успевший реализовать многие из замыслов из-за плохой ситуации в стране. Прекратить череду неприятностей удалось только его старшему сыну, но ценой жизни. Тогда Висконии помогла Аладия, когда-то богатая и влиятельная страна, сейчас почти полностью разрушенная извержением вулкана (некоторые опять винили в этом эльфов). Теперь на такую поддержку нам и не стоило надеяться.  
Пока Элоиза общалась с подданными, ко мне подошёл Стюарт и позвал переговорить в тишине.  
\- Госпожа Офелия, я кое-что обнаружил. Начал с опроса юнг, они же вечно бегают где ни попадя. Все передают слух, прошедший через три пары ушей, что один кок видел столб дыма со стороны баошийского порта как раз в тот самый вечер. По крайней мере, можно сделать вывод, что произошедшее действительно имело место.  
\- Полезная информация, спасибо. Жалко, не удастся выяснить, все ли шлюпки и люди были там, где должны были быть.  
\- Соглашусь. Разрешите отправиться продолжать расследование?  
\- Да, конечно, - отпустила я его.  
Тем временем утомлённая и на вид счастливая Элоиза вышла к нам, по пути кивнув убегающему Стюарту.  
\- О нет, - простонала она, и лицо её немного перекосилось. - Мне пришла в голову идея с предателем, но это нечестно по отношению ко всем этим хорошим людям!  
\- Поедем в замок, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

До вечера и прихода Стюарта мы сидели в спальне, пили горячий и терпкий тассийский напиток, а я тщетно пыталась развеселить Элоизу.  
В итоге её настроение смог улучшить только бодрый и уверенный доклад нашего детектива. Стюарт рассказал о допрошенных капитанах и выдал нам список тех, в чьей честности он засомневался. Проверить их было моей ролью. Наконец-то судебный магический набор пригодится. 

***  
Следующий день начался с письма из баошийского порта. Примечательно, что его принёс не чёрный, а серый ворон, что считалось хорошим знаком. Видимо, портовый почтарь не знал, в чём дело.  
\- Хм, - сказала Элоиза, дочитав письмо. - К ним приехал уполномоченный из столицы, а с ним маг-клерк. Они высказывают пожелание работать на пару с нашим магом. Меня же приглашают на обед с уполномоченным тет-а-тет. Стюарт, тебя мы тоже возьмём с собой, надеюсь, удастся тайком проникнуть в порт и провести расследование на территории врага.  
\- Как скажете, Ваше величество. Если я пойду без формы, мало что сможет меня выдать. Моя бабушка - баошийка, и я умело изображаю их акцент.  
\- Отлично. Офелия, захвати свои принадлежности, и выезжаем как можно скорее.  
Чтобы наш импровизированный кортеж выглядел внушительнее, Элоиза выбрала из охранников замка самых устрашающих. Стюарт поехал на коне отдельно, ещё до нас, и на всякий случай, другой дорогой.

Мой напарник по расследованию выглядел, как типичный баошийский чиновник, и я надеялась, что он больше верен букве закона, чем прихотям правительства. Ступив на корабль, мы оба достали чехлы с лупами и исследовали всё, что было можно, кроме непосредственно поврежденного куска обшивки - к нему решили приступить в последнюю очередь. Маг постоянно записывал результаты в книжечку. Мне же Элоиза поверит на слово.  
Хотя пока говорить особо было не о чем, потому что единственными следами магии были остатки старых заклинаний по укреплению дерева. В какой-то момент клерк пробормотал себе под нос: "Надо обновить", - и опять полез за книжечкой.  
Но когда мы добрались до повреждённой обшивки, отверстия размером как раз с пушечное ядро в стене одной из кают, началось интересное. Следы свежего заклинания прямо светились через стекло лупы. Причём заклинания необычного, из-за чего мы с клерком одновременно опустили руки в карманы и достали ещё по одному чехлу. Стрелка компаса дрожала. Я достала маленький молоточек, который носила в сумке с магическими принадлежностями с тех пор, когда была совсем неумелой мастерицей. С его помощью можно было ослабить последнее наложенное на рабочий материал заклинание, чтобы хоть как-то исправить последствия совершённой ошибки.  
\- Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на место, по которому я стучу, - попросила я мага. Он с готовностью подлез мне под руку и прильнул лицом к лупе. Ради того, чтобы он увидел скрытое повреждение первым, я была готова терпеть такое неудобство.  
Пара ударов молоточка достаточно испарила заклинание завесы, и клерк охнул. Мне не терпелось тоже увидеть то, что разглядел он.  
\- Ещё одно заклинание, как интересно! - прошептал чиновник.  
На обработанной молоточком поверхности явно была видна сажа/  
\- Заклинание запала… тут точно поработал не самый талантливый маг, - добавила я (умолчав о том, что заклинание было однозначно наложено изнутри корабля).  
\- Да, только плохой выпускник академии станет поджигать такой большой… - клерк замялся, - кусок древесины.  
\- Да и заклинание завесы было наложено слабо. Это значительно сужает круг поиска, - произнесла я. - Спасибо, коллега.  
Я протянула ему руку для рукопожатия, но он был слишком занят черканием в книжечке, и я оставила его наедине с дырой в борту корабля.

Когда я сообщила об обнаруженном Элоизе, она чуть не запрыгала от радости.  
\- У меня уже начинает складываться кое-какая картина. Интересно, обнаружил ли что-то Стюарт...  
Мне тоже было радостно видеть подругу без напускной энергичности и без притворства расслабленную. Теперь можно спокойно отправляться в замок.  
Там наш шпион сообщил, что попытался найти команду этого корабля, но их давно отпустили по домам. Судя по слухам, чуть ли не приказом.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - протянула Элоиза. - Но думаю, их придётся вызвать обратно для допроса. Но не всех, - и королева совершенно по-детски мне подмигнула.

На следующий день Стюарту было приказано сопровождать Элоизу к баошийцам на переговоры, а я отправилась в порт допрашивать подозрительных капитанов. Благо из-за вчерашнего открытия вопросы сократились до двух: использовались ли в вечер происшествия шлюпки, и где в это время был их корабельный маг.  
Все мужчины робели передо мной, но в своих словах были уверены полностью, и магический шарик ничего не показал.  
Напоследок я попросила их не уезжать из порта до повторного допроса. Теперь Стюарт должен был собрать магов со всех наших кораблей для завтрашнего визита моего знакомого клерка (разумеется, вместе с уполномоченным).  
Но я была уверена, что это лишь формальность, и допрашивать надо корабельного мага с повреждённого корабля.

Вечером Элоиза позвала меня снова прогуляться до пляжа, и я, конечно же, согласилась. На этот раз дорога заняла меньше времени, торопиться было некуда, и я предвкушала не менее двух часов приятного отдыха.  
Мы расположились в беседке у воды. У Элоизы оказался припасён походный сосуд с тассийским напитком и несколько пирожных. После обыденного обсуждения погоды мы принялись за трапезу. Нам повезло, что море опять было спокойным, а воздух тёплым, и королева даже сняла свой камзол, оставшись в одной блузе, через которую слегка просвечивал корсет и вышивка на нижней рубашке.  
Сделав последний глоток напитка, Элоиза придвинулась ко мне и, обняв, вдруг попросила:  
\- Пожалуйста, заплети мне косы.  
Сдерживая улыбку и нахлынувшую волну воспоминаний, я сказала:  
\- Конечно, - и крепко поцеловала любимую.

Именно с двумя косами я первый раз увидела её. Тогда меня, ещё студентку, прислали в замок наблюдать за тем, как магистр Элмайдер изготавливает тот самый сейф из королевского кабинета. Было перемирие, страной правил брат Элоизы, и все понемногу отходили от траура по погибшему год назад королю-отцу.  
Нам было по семнадцать. Я очень боялась встретиться с кем-то из королевских особ, и поэтому старалась не выходить лишний раз из башни, где расположили нас с магистром. Один раз, глядя в окно, я залюбовалась юной наездницей, которая ловко управлялась с конём, заставляя его скакать галопом по пустынным дорожкам парка. Что-то подсказало мне тогда выйти из замка. Девушка как раз заводила коня в стойло рядом с отдельным выходом из башни. Мы разговорились и пообещали друг другу встретиться ещё, каким-то образом забыв назвать друг другу имена.  
На следующий день я сидела и ёрзала рядом с магистром, который объяснял королю, как пользоваться сейфом. Внезапно в кабинет ворвалась та девушка, обняла короля и звонко воскликнула:  
\- Братец, тассийцы приезжают! А с ними, наверное, и граф!  
Потом она заметила нас, ойкнула и убежала.  
Я тщетно пыталась сосредоточиться на том, что диктовал мне магистр, всё сильнее и сильнее заливаясь краской и отчего-то уже ревнуя принцессу к неизвестному мне графу.  
Уже потом, два года спустя (молодому королю оставалось жить ещё полгода) меня, с отличием закончившую Академию, прислали в качестве стажёрки к придворному магу и секретаря принцессы. Я до сих пор поражалась тому, как мы сблизились и открылись друг другу.

Я всё-таки сплела две простые косы в сложную причёску и скрепила её бантом. Близился закат, и мы решили вернуться в замок.  
Ночью я отчего-то проснулась и увидела, что Элоиза тоже не спит. Я легко коснулась её плеча. Она повернула ко мне голову и нежно улыбнулась.  
\- Что-то тебя беспокоит? - спросила я.  
\- Не совсем, но… Мотив. Нам нужен мотив, без него головоломка не складывается. Разгадка прозвучит неубедительно.  
\- Версию с саботажем сложно доказать, понимаю.  
\- Я уже сама не очень верю, что это саботаж. Иначе бы вы вряд ли так легко обнаружили доказательства, причём и не против нас.  
Я попыталась вдуматься в сказанное, но из-за накатывающего сна не смогла.  
\- Может, утром что-то ещё придёт в голову?  
\- Наверно, - пробормотала Элоиза и потёрла лицо. - Надеюсь, Стюарт до чего-то додумается.

Удивительно, но когда я встала утром, Элоиза ещё дремала. Я решила поискать в сумке какое-нибудь бодрящее зелье, потому что догадывалась, что она толком не выспится. Вот оно, из чёрного кардамона. Достаточно пары капель в напиток, если Элоиза, конечно, не будет против.  
Пока я рылась в сумке, королева успела проснуться и даже начать одеваться. Я предложила ей вишнёвый настой с зельем, она согласилась.  
Когда мы, спустя десять минут, цедили горячий настой, как чинные пожилые дамы, в дверь постучали. Я открыла. Это была служанка с сообщением от Стюарта: он был готов ждать нас в столовой.  
\- Спасибо! - воскликнула Элоиза через щель в двери. Вставать и идти сейчас она явно не собиралась, хотя я знала, как сильно она хотела узнать, нет ли у него новых идей.  
Служанка поклонилась и ушла, а я вернулась в спальню. Элоиза выглядела так, будто она никак не могла поймать мысль, кружащуюся у неё в голове. Но она быстро очнулась и продолжила пить. Вспомнив ночной разговор, я спросила:  
\- Какие могут быть варианты помимо саботажа?  
\- Вряд ли баошийцы отметут шпионаж, скажут, что это было сделано специально… А в случае саботажа мы доказать ничего не сможем. И всё равно, мне кажется, что дело здесь в чём-то другом.

\- Опросить всех магов с наших кораблей нужно обязательно, - отрезала Элоиза, сидя во главе стола, за которым мы собрались на совет.  
\- Соглашусь, - сказал Стюарт. - Нужно проверить все версии и подтвердить нашу невиновность.  
Я, которой и предстояло опрашивать 28 человек, всего лишь кивнула.  
В дверь постучали, и зашёл слуга с почтой. В тонком конверте лежало небольшое письмо, прочтение которого заняло у Элоизы всего несколько секунд.  
\- О-хо-хо, теперь делегация едет к нам, - коварно протянула она. - Стюарт, предупреди управляющего.  
Юноша пошёл выполнять задание, а королева тем временем встала и начала ходить по комнате.  
\- Наверняка они снова привезут своего мага-клерка, что облегчит тебе работу над допросом. И не придётся лишний раз доказывать объективность результатов…  
\- Это всё конечно хорошо, но если нам нужно допросить их корабельного мага...  
\- Его они тоже везут! Видимо, решили покончить с этим делом поскорее, пока слухи не разошлись.  
Это меня немного, но удивило. Как удивляла и нелогичная легкомысленность Баошии во всей ситуации. Но, возможно, сейчас это играло нам на руку, если, конечно, не считать того, что можно было вообще обойтись и без суеты с объявлением войны.

Через несколько часов баошийские гости прибыли на обед. Элоиза не стала распределять места обычным образом и посадила меня далеко от себя, по соседству с чиновником магических дел. Сегодня он выглядел не настолько по-канцелярски, и мне даже удалось его разговорить. Он с предвкушением ожидал допроса и искренне хотел узнать разгадку.  
\- А знаете ли, в каюте, где мы нашли следы заклинания запала, обычно размещается корабельный маг, - сказал клерк, захмелев от возможности выговориться. - Я видел там обгорелые книги заклинаний.  
\- То есть… - чуть было не начала говорить я, но вовремя остановилась. - Интересно, - продолжила я и попыталась притвориться, что сосредоточилась на еде. Этот факт как-то ускользнул от моего внимания.  
Я снова решила умолчать о детали, которая лишний раз подводила к выводу о нашей невиновности. Однако, она помогла мне увидеть картину с другой стороны. Что, если это всё - не коварный план баошийцев, и они тоже не имеют понятия, чем закончится расследование? Вдруг разрушительное заклинание запала - всего лишь дело рук независимого от политики простого мага-моряка? В таком случае искать мотив было легче.  
После окончания обеда мне очень хотелось поделиться догадкой с Элоизой, но меня совсем не вовремя захлестнуло волной событий, которые были упорядочены королевой с баошийской придирчивостью. Я и клерк прошли в помещение для допросов, а баошийский представитель, Элоиза и Стюарт проследовали в комнату рядом, в которую из допросной выходили специальные зачарованные рупоры, позволяющие отслеживать происходящее. Пока к допросной подходили корабельные маги, Стюарт вошёл ненадолго и сообщил нам, что Элоиза настояла на том, чтобы допрашивать наших первыми. Я бы предпочла сначала разобраться с баошийцем, чтобы не затягивать, но, кажется, королева задумала эффектный финал.  
Допрос проходил достаточно быстро, с одними и теми же вопросами и, к счастью, результатами. В тот злосчастный день все наши маги преспокойно сидели либо по своим каютам на борту, либо по домам или, по крайней мере, полностью верили своим словам. Под конец это начало утомлять даже восторженного новым опытом мага-клерка.  
И вот в комнату вошёл баошийский маг. Он выглядел более встревожено, чем маги с наших кораблей, но я, не желая себя заранее обнадёживать, объяснила это тем, что с нашей стороны расследование велось дольше, и моряки могли уже привыкнуть к вопросам.  
\- Где вы были вечером двадцатого дня Месяца Солнца? - занудно спросил клерк.  
\- На борту корабля, к которому приписан, сэр, “Больской ласточки”.  
\- Были ли вы свидетелем каких-либо происшествий в тот день? - в свою очередь задала вопрос я.  
\- Да, около семи часов была пробита обшивка, возник небольшой пожар.  
\- Где именно вы находились в этот момент?  
\- В своей каюте.  
Мы с клерком переглянулись.  
\- Подтверждаете ли вы, что происшествие имело место непосредственно в вашей каюте?  
\- Не… не совсем… - замялся маг.  
Наши с клерком устройства зажужжали. Мой коллега, распалившись от вернувшегося интереса, пошёл в атаку.  
\- Этот факт был установлен следствием! Вы находились во время происшествия в прямой близости к источнику повреждения, верно? Знаете ли вы его причину?  
Маг сразу же сдался даже под таким несильным напором и начал бормотать:  
\- Я… да, я был совсем рядом, и это был я… Я наложил заклинание запала на обшивку…  
\- Зачем же? - продолжал давить чиновник.  
\- Хотел проверить одну гипотезу, - выдавил допрашиваемый и скорчился будто от боли, всем видом показывая, что не хочет продолжать говорить.  
И тут я всё поняла.  
\- Случайно не об эльфийской магии? Вы хотели испытать “силу великого огня”? - от этого термина меня слегка передёрнуло. - Не могли ли вы сначала подумать о том, чтобы покинуть деревянное помещение? Конечно, посреди воды такой опыт был бы уместен, но… - я решила прервать свою речь, пока совсем не разозлилась.  
Маг всё подтвердил почти плачущим голосом. Мне было даже немного жаль его, и мой гнев был больше направлен на тех умников, в чьих головах зародились эти гениальные идеи. Подумать только, могли пострадать не только баошийские моряки, кому посчастливилось оказаться соседями экспериментатора, но и целая страна, которой из-за этой ничтожной глупости чуть не объявили войну.

***  
Солнце мягко пригревало влажную от дождя землю. Мы сидели в лаборатории на первом этаже моей башни. В комнате было жарко, так как посередине кипел котёл с водой, а на маленьких плитках вдоль стен в котелках поменьше варились зелья. Элоиза сидела на софе, нанизывая на нити ягоды шиповника. Сегодня она была в платье, сшитом из светло-зеленого льна, и шиповник смотрелся особенно красным на фоне её белого фартука.  
\- Я получила официальное письмо от баошийцев. Приносят глубочайшие извинения и даже благодарят: из-за всей этой ситуации они провели расследование и выгнали из Совета паникёра, который подал идею с войной и надеялся на ней нажиться.  
\- Спасибо им за искренность, - ответила я, помешивая настой столетника. - Магистр Элмайдер прислал мне свою новую книгу, а с ней и небольшой конверт - уж ему конспирироваться пристало не менее, чем осторожным баошийцам. Он написал, что Консилиум встревожился и теперь пытается всё исправить, отзывая книги про эльфов и продумывая новые программы дополнительного обучения магов вне Академии. Элмайдер очень рад, что узнал об этом от меня, а не из-за шумного скандала. Ещё он сообщил, что подал прошение в баошийский Совет передать виновника в Академию, чтобы он понёс наказание там. Но мне кажется, что магистру просто не терпится направить такое отчаянное стремление к знаниям в правильное русло.  
Элоиза какое-то время смотрела на меня с сомнением, потом снова принялась за шиповник. Я перешла к соседнему котелку, где докипало зелье из дербенника и маточного молочка, затем к следующему, с отваром из жёлудей.  
\- Я даже думаю, - полумечтательно сказала Элоиза, - что в случае опасности можно будет привлечь баошийцев на нашу сторону. Если не по хорошей памяти, то чем-то вроде шантажа, - хихикнула она.  
\- Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт, - с опасением сказала я.  
\- Да, - осеклась и посерьёзнела подруга. - Я тоже.  
Следующие несколько минут мы пробыли в тишине. Я начала разливать желудёвый отвар по флаконам, а Элоиза радостно подскочила:  
\- С шиповником покончено! Что я могу сделать ещё?  
\- Можешь достать лёд из погреба, он скоро понадобится.  
Она подняла юбки и быстро спустилась вниз.  
\- А что тут в голубом фиале? Первый раз вижу его у тебя! - донёсся из погреба вопрос.  
Я закатила глаза и укорила себя за забывчивость.  
\- Это эксперимент! - крикнула я в ответ, надеясь, что Элоизу это остановит.  
Но потом я услышала тихий хлопок и поняла, что мне придётся придумывать другой подарок.  
\- Пахнет вкусно, оно ядовитое? Тут явно ирис и розмарин, - девушка уже вернулась наверх.  
\- Угадала. Ещё тассийская мангифера и корень абруса. Именно корень, а не семена, так что не ядовитое. Настояно на растворе мёда.  
\- Значит, настой? От простуды?  
\- Скорее настойка, чем настой, - расстроенно поправила я. Если уж раскрывать карты, так все. - Это попытка изобрести новый напиток. К первому дню зимы.  
Элоиза широко улыбнулась:  
\- Мне кажется, у нас есть повод отпраздновать не меньше, чем день моего рождения.


End file.
